


Homecoming

by blank1980



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank1980/pseuds/blank1980
Summary: It's not always easy to come back home ...Inspired by this mashup: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dv4QRtNCoHM





	Homecoming

Liam sat behind his large desk, staring at the looming stack of papers he's accumulated. Contracts were strewn a top a pile of legal stuff, and demos from musicians trying to "make it big" in the industry. As a top executive at Capitol Records, Liam was used to this kind of workload and often times stayed late into the night listening to new artists in search of the next big thing.

Liam sighs as he hears a knock at the door. "Come in." "Hey Li, I've got the final guest list for the gala. You wanna go over it now?" Tom takes a seat on the large couch in Liam's office. Liam takes the list and winces slightly when he sees one particular name... Niall Horan. Liam knew there was no way of avoiding it. Niall had become one of the labels most successful acts... and Liam's ex-boyfriend.

Tom put a hand on Liam's shoulder. "I know, but he's important to the label." "W...when were you planing on telling me?" Liam ran his fingers through hair.  "So the rumors are true, he's back in town." Tom nods slowly.

Liam remembers back to the day he met the gregarious, free-spirited blond like it were only yesterday and not 10 years ago. He remembers sitting in the room with the higher ups at the label and watching, listening, mesmerized by the blond's voice. He felt like Niall was singing just to him, and him alone. And he was, his eyes never left Liam's.

Liam struck up a friendship with the Irish boy and if you couldn't find him in his office, pouring over demos, you would find him in the studio with Niall. He remembers their first kiss, remembers the blond calling him up, stressing out.

_"What if no one likes it, Li? What if I fail?" It was late at night when Liam arrived at the studio to find Niall pacing around the studio, obsessing over a song that he "just couldn't get right." Liam handed the blond some tea to help calm him down and the pair worked on the song._

_"Let's just take it from the top." And they laughed and talked and it helped Niall. Niall needed a break and Liam always made him smile; always inspired him. There was a sudden lull in the conversation and Niall mustered up the courage to do something he's wanted to do from the moment he met Liam._

_They sat on the small couch in the studio and Niall turned to Liam and asked if he could do something he's always wanted to do. He placed his tiny hands on Liam's slightly scruffy cheeks, leaned in close to and placed his lips gently on the brunette's. And Liam kissed him back._

_"I have wanted to kiss you for so long, Liam." Both men pressed their foreheads together and softly, happily sighed. "We should probably get back to wor..." Niall cut Liam off "I want to be yours, Liam." Niall blushed and Liam pulled the, at the time, blond in close and kissed him, softly. "You are mine, Niall, for as long as you'll let me have you." Liam felt his heart swell and the blond's cheeks were the brightest and most beautiful shade of crimson the rest of the night._

Their love seemed inevitable; no matter what happened or how far away they were forced to be from one another, Niall would always come back.

Niall's first album was a major success in 60 countries including America, which meant the blond had to go on tour. It wasn't so bad at first, he would go on tour for a month or two. .. But then his career seriously took off and Liam had to compete with fans, rumors, even girls who people swore Niall was connected to. Liam knew better of course, but it all took it's toll on Liam. Liam didn't care, he loved/loves Niall and he would fight any battle, weather any storm to be with his angel.

And Liam was Niall's beacon through the roughest storms, the light to guide his way back home, home with Liam. Liam was home, he was love, loyalty and devotion. Niall always came home... until the day he didn't

_Li,_

_I love you more than words can describe, but I don't know if I can live this life..I can't do this... I can't do_ any _of this. I didn't know this life would spin out of control. Please understand. Please try. I love you. I love you. I love you with all that I am._

_Please just... just know that I love you. I'll always love you.... and I promise to find my way back home. I love you._

_Yours always,_  
_Niall_

Liam died that day. He died inside, he died outside, he lost his heart, he lost his soul and he lost his Niall. He didn't understand why he had to go and he tortured himself for months thinking he could have done more. He could have been a better boyfriend, more supportive or nurturing, but Liam already was all of those things. Niall had all but vanished from the spotlight and just like that, just when Liam was starting to heal, to pick up the last piece of his broken heart, Niall comes back.

"Have you seen him, Tom? Is he, I mean, does he... is he okay?" Tom lowers his head and nods. "He.. he's been hanging out with Louis, Liam." Liam furrowed his brow. "C'mon Li, Louis is Niall's best friend and Harry and me, well we're staying out of this. It's not fair for us to be put in the middle of our best friends."

Liam sighs. "I just wish he would have at least called." Liam says softly. "I love him." Tom puts his hand on Liam's shoulder. "I know you do. I really do. What would you even say to him if you saw him?" Liam wiped a stray tear. "I'd punch him in his gorgeous face" Tom laughs and wraps his arm around his best friend. "That's one way of saying hello!"

"I've got a better idea. Why not make him jealous?" Tom gives Liam a sheepish grin. "I'll call my friend Zayn, I promise he can make any man or woman jealous."  
\---  
Liam made sure he looked perfect and had the stylist pay attention to every last little detail of his suit. There was no way Liam was going to run into Niall looking anything less than perfect or without a date, which he hoped would drive the small brunette crazy.

He took one last look at himself in the mirror and made sure not a single hair was out of place. "Ready to go?" Zayn smiles and puts an arm around Liam. "Let's get this over with." "Don't worry, Liam, I'm very good at making other men jealous." Zayn laughs and Liam can't help but feel grateful that Zayn was his "date" and designated "arm candy" for the night.  
\---  
Niall nervously plays with the hem of his suit jacket and his heart is pounding and all he want to do is see Liam, touch Liam, talk to Liam and if he were truly lucky, kiss Liam. He nervously scans the crowd for Liam, as he hit up the bar for a drink. Guinness: Niall's liquid courage of choice.

Thankfully, Louis had arrived and even though he had just gone through a break-up, he seems to be in better spirits having Niall around. "Have you seen him yet, mate?" Louis wraps an arm around Niall's shoulders. "No" and Niall's hands are shaking slightly and he just wants to see Liam, he wants to make everything better; he wants to make it like it used to be before he left. But you can't change the past, you can't wave a magic wand and make everything better. You can't go back, you can only try to move forward.

Niall makes his way into the crowd with Louis, mingling with the label execs and other artists signed to the label, hoping to see Liam. He scans the crowd and wonders if Liam will show up at all, but knows that he will.

Liam steps into the room, grabs a glass of champagne and searches the crowd for THE Harry Styles who is hard to miss in the crowd. wherever he was, his boyfriend (and Liam's personal assistant) Tom was sure to be close by.

Liam greets guests as he walks through the crowd with Zayn in tow. A hello and a kiss on the cheek to Katy Perry, a bro hug to Chris Martin, a nod and a raised glass to the other executives. A few sips of champagne and Liam is already starting to enjoy himself a little bit more.

He finds Harry and Tom and feels a small sense of relief; at least he's engaged in conversation. "Liam! Now it's a party. You wouldn't believe the trouble we used to get up to at university!" "Yeah Harry no one wants to hear about univer..."

And that's when he sees Niall, right there in the flesh looking stunning in a gray suit with that sort of messy-sexy hair style Liam loves so much. Liam always loved him in that color gray, no, Liam always loved him, full stop. And Niall is laughing that big laugh that is music to his ears.

Liam needs to escape and hopes with every fiber of his being that Niall hasn't spotted him. "Pardon me for a moment, I'm going to find the loo." And Liam all but runs to the toilets, and in his haste, runs into the very man he so desperately wants to avoid.

And Niall isn't going to waste his chance, he's got to make Liam listen, even though he doesn't deserve a second chance. And they're looking at one another and Niall flashes Liam a small smile and nervously makes his way over to him until a very handsome raven haired man wraps his arm around his waist and kisses Liam deeply. Niall slinks away and while Liam is grateful for the kiss, he feels pangs of guilt and feels the need to get out of there.

Niall locks himself in a bathroom stall and runs his fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends. He had to get out of there. He shoots Louis a quick text before hailing an uber, nearly directing it to Liam's because it was that natural for him to do.

And Niall didn't sleep at all that night, he couldn't get Liam out of his head. Niall picks up a guitar and begins to play. He tried to write while he was away, but he couldn't find the words. The feelings were there, but the words just weren't enough. But seeing Liam, seeing his muse, brought it all crashing back to him... everything comes back to Liam.

Liam paces around his apartment and he can't stop thinking about Niall. He can't help but wonder if he just dodged a bullet or just lost the love of his life. And he doesn't want to live forever, living in pain, unable to think of anyone or any thing other than Niall. "Fuck. Niall, I've wanted you to come back home for so long. I waited and... Niall. It's always you. I can't." Liam says to no one. He flops down on his bed, scrolls through his phone, and types out a message. He pauses and hovers his finger over the blue up arrow...

Niall puts down his guitar, feeling his phone vibrate and it's one word, it's the word he's been dying to tell Liam. "Sorry." And it's that word that gives him hope.  
\---  
Liam could barely focus on his work; he was too busy thinking about Niall. Busy thinking about those blue eyes, his voice, his body, any and everything about the man. Liam was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in. Oh.. uh. What are you doing here?"

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"We are talking, Niall."

Niall takes a seat on the small couch and beckons Liam to sit next to him. Liam wants more than anything not to give in, but his body betrays him and he takes a seat beside the man he loves.

"Everything comes back to you Liam. I promised I'd come home. You're my home and if you'll just let me say all of the things I never got to say back then, when I should have said them, then maybe you will understand. But Liam, you have to believe me when I tell you I love you. I love you so much." and there is deep desperation in Niall's eyes and all he wants is for Liam to listen.

"No Niall, you don't get to waltz back into my life and pretend that everything is okay. You don't get to do that. I died that day. You broke my heart and all you left me with was a ghost of a love I thought would last forever." Niall moves in close and puts a hand on Liam's cheek. And Liam wants to push his hand away, but he can't; he melts underneath his touch. He moves in just a little bit closer and they are close enough to kiss.

"I'm going to be in the studio tonight... I'd really love it if you would join me," Niall whispers, running his thumb down Liam's cheek. And Liam wants to feel Niall's fingertips on his skin for hours, days, the rest of his life. But he knows he has to be strong and gently removes Niall's hand from his face.

Liam stands abruptly, but is instead pulled back down by a pair of small, pale calloused hands. And before Liam can speak, those hands are on his cheeks and Niall's lips are on his. It's soft and it's sweet and Liam is kissing him back. Niall breaks the kiss and puts his head on Liam's forehead. "I love you Liam." Niall whispers. Liam lowers his head. "I just don't know, Niall." "I know. I know." Niall takes Liam's hand in his, gives it a soft kiss and leaves because sometimes it's better to walk away than to pile on the hurt.

And Liam holds back the tears, the tears that have been welling up inside of him for years and years. The tears he knows that when they fall from his eyes won't stop falling until there is nothing left.  
\---  
"You ready, Niall?" Niall adjust the mic stand and makes sure his guitar is in tune. He's nervous, but he knows that if he's going to get Liam to listen to him, it has to be in a language they both understand... a language they're fluent in.

Niall shoots out a quick text before nodding his head. "I'm ready" he says and before the camera rolls, he prays to God that Liam is watching.  
**"Waking up to kiss you, but nobody's there..."**  
**\---**  
**"And I want to tell you everything**  
**The words I never got to say the first time around."**

Liam is mesmerized by Niall's singing. His words touch him deeply and he knows that Niall is speaking directly to Liam. Liam runs his fingers over Niall's face on the screen and listens.

 **"If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you**  
**Drive highways and byways to be there with you"**

He smiles remembering when Niall drove all night just to be the first person Liam saw on his birthday. But it's this line...

 **"Over and over the only truths**  
**Everything comes back to you"**

That touches Liam so deeply. He has to go to him; he has to tell Niall that he's still in love with him. Liam runs as fast as he can to the studio. And he's nearly out of breath when he opens the door, but he doesn't care.

"Dance with me, Niall." And it isn't so much a question as it is a softly whispered command. Liam holds out his hand and knows that the man standing before him, the man he loves, the man who left, will fall straight into his strong arms and dance with him. Niall puts down his guitar and he doesn't even care if the camera is still rolling, he's just so happy Liam is there.

"Liam." Niall can barely breathe, but it doesn't matter; all he wants is Liam. "I..." "Trust has to be built up on both sides." Liam wraps his arms around Niall's waist. "No more secrets, no more hiding. But for right now, can you just be kissing me?" Liam smiles softly and lets Niall pull him in and kiss him so sweetly and so passionately, that Liam get practically feel his knees buckle. And Niall has his arms wrapped around Liam's neck and they are dancing slow, moving in a circle and it doesn't matter that there isn't any music on because

"I got lost, Liam. I thought I needed to find myself, but what I found was that every road, every turn, every mile led me back to you. I came back because all roads lead back to you, Liam and all I wanted was to come back home. I love you Liam." "You are my home, Niall. You're comfort and love and I want so much for you to come back home with me. I love Niall come back home."

Niall smiles "if you're asking me to move in with you, I have one rule." "Oh?" Liam raises his eyebrows. "Yeah. No more kissing handsome exotic raven-haired models!" Liam rolls his eyes. "Jealous?" "I want to punch him in his stupid, handsome face!" Niall laughs. "I accept. My lips are yours, Niall." "Was kinda, sorta hoping you heart would be mine." "It never stopped being yours, my love..." Niall takes Liam's hand and they still fit like two puzzle pieces. "C'mon. Let's go home."


End file.
